The main objective of the proposed research is to achieve the highest possible quality of life and disease-free survival for children with malignant diseases by determining their optimal therapy and care. The research structure consists of pediatric investigators in a consortium of four military medical institutions participating in collaborative multidiscipline clinical cancer research protocols formulated under the auspices of the Pediatric Oncology Group. This proposed grant will enable Walter Reed, Brooke, Fitzsimmons, and Tripler Army Medical Centers, collectively called the Uniformed Services Oncology Consortium (USOC), to continue to participate in and contribute to the activities of the pediatric Oncology Group. These activities involve investigation into the natural history, biology, and multimodal therapy of all childhood malignancies. Cooperative studies involving a group of medical centers encourage rapid patient accrual and expeditious identification of optimal therapeutic approaches to these malignancies. The multidiscipline nature of such cooperative studies not only impacts on quality of care and survival but also strengthens institutional commitment to the multidiscipline approach, to education, and to research. Specific USOC objectives are: 1) to continue pilot work in and collaboration on new therapeutic modalities for soft tissue sarcomas; 2) to study the natural history of and new therapeutic approaches to pediatric chronic myeloproliferative malignancies; 3) to continue investigation of new therapies for brain tumors, particularly medulloblastoma; 4) to participate in development of protocols for B- and T-cell leukemia/lymphoma; and 5) to pursue local institutional involvement in oncology-related projects in cell culture, cell biology, acute phase reactants and cancer treatment. Emphasis will be placed on collaboration between USOC institutions, not only on oncology research, but also on coordination of patient care and multi-discipline support systems, educational programs, and improved communication with health care personnel at outlying military installations.